Hey Dad
by SCIK1012
Summary: Hunson Abadeer and his daughter share a rainy afternoon at the wrecked restaurant. –One-shot–


Hey Dad…

Outside was cold and raining, inside was dark and warm. She decided to sit down. Staring at the worn out pages of an old menu she wondered how this place used to look in its good old days. Her stomach began to rumble, nothing red around, she tried checking inside the rusty kitchen.

Thank Glob, she found some old fries. They were stiff, cold and they had some shades of green. She groaned biting her tongue in resignation. These will have to do.

A thunder crashed in the distance lightning her bended figure as she ate the fries. She held one between her fingers the same way she would hold a cigarette and stared at the rain falling outside the window. She sighed, to think that, she only wanted to rent a movie and ended up trapped in an old restaurant.

She closed her eyes while she pocked her mouth with the fry in her fingers. She was bored.

Someone entered by the back door. She heard footsteps coming towards her, yet she didn't reacted.

"Will you give me one?" the man who just entered from the kitchen asked.

"Get out of here…" she replied not even looking at him while she played with the fry.

"C'mon Marceline, what did I do wrong this time?" the man asked sitting in front of her.

Marceline stared at him with a glare and then turned her face away. He bit his nails trying to think in something. When an idea came into his mind he smiled and chuckled to himself.

"It's because I stood you up at the movies last week, right? I already told you I'm sorry!"

She growled impatiently and changed her seat taking the fries with her.

"There was this witch hunting game…you know I like to go hunting, just like you!" he continued.

"If hunting witches is more important than hanging out with your daughter, then I don't wanna hear another stupid word from you!" Marceline yelled from the other side of the restaurant.

Her father stood up from his chair and walked towards her. He sat next to the annoyed teenager. She glared at him one more time and hit the ketchup bottle in the table with her fist splashing its content in his business suit. Hunson gasped certainly not expecting that while looking for a napkin. After he cleaned it he tried talking to his daughter again "Please give me one!" he insisted pointing the fries.

Marceline frowned and moved the fries away from him, then she turned around giving him a lovely view of her back.

"Ignore me as long as you like, I won't leave without my fry!" he replied poking her shoulder. She didn't answer. "If that's how you want it, then I'll start talking to you! Sooner or later you'll have to reply me, just wait and see!" Marceline turned and looked at him with challenging stare. "It's a deal! I'll make you talk to me, I'll take my fry with me!"

"Hmmph!" the black haired girl replied raising her shoulders in a defiant tone.

Hunson stared at his daughter for a minute; an awkward silence became present in the room. Marceline snorted at him, staring as well.

"So…" he said leaning his arm on the table "How have you been sweetie?"

She growled turning her face away.

He smiled, his plan was working perfectly "Where's your Tambo? I haven't seem him since you left to the Underworld with your ghost friends…"

Marceline jumped from her seat, she stood still pointing him with her finger and her mouth open. She almost replied. She had to bite her tongue to stop the words from coming. _"Dumb it's Hambo and you know it!"_ She thought _"But you won't make me talk with that old trick!"_

"Tambo…Tambo…something's wrong…" he said rubbing his chin. He snapped his fingers "I know! I'm saying it wrong, it was Jambo right?"

She frowned.

"No?" he replied faking astonishment "Man I must be getting old…" he said scratching his head. Hunson stared at her with a big silly smile. Marceline blinked feeling uncomfortable "It was…" the Lord of Evil kept his silly smile "Mambo!"

Marceline turned her face away trying to hide her laughter by covering her mouth with both hands. He looked ridiculous acting like that.

"What's that? Are you laughing?" he asked leaning close to her "Don't you like Mambo?" Her father put a finger on his chin again "You are right that's a stupid dance…" he started tickling her "Ambo, Jambo, Tambo…Give me a hand, c'mon!"

The Vampire Queen had never been able to stand the tickles, she laughed uncontrollably hard until her father made her fall from her seat. When she regained control over herself Marceline wiped out a tear from her eye and grabbed a fry. She placed it in front of him "It's Hambo…" she whispered "and you know it…"

Her father smiled "We used to play together…" he replied "You would always carry him in your back while I chased you…" Hunson stared at her tenderly.

She sighed remembering the times she spent with him as a child "yeah…and when you managed to catch me you would always say…"

"…I got ya small fry!" Father and daughter yelled at the same time. They laughed at each other for a while. Hunson Abadeer stood up and grabbed his daughter with a sudden movement; he lifted her and leaned her over his shoulder like if he was carrying a bag.

"What the hell are you doing?" Marceline asked startled hanging behind his back.

"We made a deal, remember?" the Lord of Evil said making his way out of the restaurant "I'll make you talk to me, I'll take my fry with me!" he laughed "Did you think that I wanted those rotten fries? Nasty!" Hunson looked over his shoulder to stare at her "I'm taking my small fry to the movies!"

Marceline opened her mouth but she didn't say anything.

Hunson took her out under the rain "What was the name of the movie you wanted to see? Heat signature…4? Is it good?" he asked walking forward to the improvised cinema the Ooocians seemed to enjoy so much.

Marceline smiled although she knew he couldn't see her "That's what my friends say…" she stared at the ground for a moment as her body hanged over her father's shoulder. He held her with his right arm. "Hey dad…"

"Huh?"

"I love you…"

Yep, his plan worked out perfectly.

"I love you too baby…"


End file.
